In Brief
by Marvelff
Summary: a little letter Natasha Romanoff wrote to Clint Barton cause I'm still not over them. so yeah Clintasha as Always


In Brief.

 _Maybe I should have said this to you in person. But I'm not really good with words. So I decided to make you a letter. It might not be a very beautiful one, but I'll do my best._ _Let's start whit the day we met. Do you remember? I was very different back then. I didn't know who I was. O Clint I was lost, so lost. I really thought you would kill me that day. I'm forever thankful that you said to Fury that you saw something in me, although I shot you. I'm still very sorry about that. You gave me time to find myself back again. I've never admitted that to you, but Clint I needed that more than anything. We were the best team S.H.I.E.L.D could ever ask for. I'll never forget that Fury said that to us after our first mission together. And we went on so many missions. I lost count on them, but I'll never forget them. I still remember everything. The way you hold my wrist the first three missions because I couldn't sleep. I'm so glad you helped me through that. The way you sang in the car when we needed to go to a new location. I complained about that sometimes, but I actually love it when you sing. You have a beautiful voice. The way we could just look at each other and know what we mend. I love that so much Clint, the way we can communicate with just facial expressions. That's probably why I fell for you in the first place. You understand me more than anybody in this world. I don't know how comes, but I'm so happy I found someone to talk to without explaining myself all the time. I also fell for your humor. You're very funny. Although I sometimes wanted to kick your ass when you said something, I always laughed. Even when you started to call me 'Nat'. I hated it so much first, but now I like it. But only when you say it. It doesn't sound right if someone else says it. I loved every single minute we spent together, even the once in which we fight. Cause I know that we only had fights because you care about me just as much as I care about you. I love you Clint. I've always loved you, and all the little things you do. How you look like a hamster when you fire on of your arrows, how you care about everybody and everything more than yourself, how you wouldn't start a mission before you had a good cup of coffee. Every single thing that made you the wonderful person you are. If you read this letter, it means I'm no longer by your side. I'm sorry Clint. I'm so sorry I couldn't make it with you. I told Steve about this letter, I just wanted to make sure you somehow get to know all of this because I've never said this to you. I'm sure he'll tell you where it was so you could read it. Tony helped my with my suit so I could always carry it with me. I'm not sure if I'm dead now, or in coma. I just want you to know that I'll fight till the very end to make sure I'll get back to you. And if I die, please don't blame yourself Clint please don't. You were always very good at that, but baby whatever happened, you couldn't do anything about it I'm sure. And you have to promise me you won't start drinking again. Just go on with your life. I'm sure you can do that. You're a very very strong man, you'll get by. And if I did die, will you please sing at my funeral. I just want to make sure that your voice is the last thing I'll ever hear._

 _I love you Clint, forever and always,_

 _Natasha Romanoff._

Clint read the letter three times. One of his tears had fallen on it, making a little spot under the name of his best teammate. He held the letter in one hand, in the other one he held Natasha her hand. 'She'll fight her way back she promised' he kept telling himself. He look at her. She laid in a hospital bed. Her face was full of scratches and bruises. Two bullets had hit her. One in her chest and one in her neck. She looked like all the live she had in her leaked slowly out of her. He hated to see what the lack of blood did to her. She was in good hands here. The nurse said it was all up to Natasha, she had to fight like the fighter she is to get back to reality. And he know that she would. He held her hand a little tighter. "Come back Nat, please come back I need you." He whispered. He sang a song. Their song. To make sure that if she really stopped fighting, her wish of hearing his voice before she died at least came true. He sang the whole night sitting next to her. One of the nurses came to say he had to leave, but he didn't listen to her. He couldn't leave his best girl. And he wouldn't. He kissed her hand and whispered " I know you are there Nat, you can do this. I need you to fight. I can't do this without you Nat, do you hear me I Can't" another tear fell out of his left eye. He closed his eyes and cried. after the third tear stroke his cheek, someone dried them. In the shock he opened his eyes. Natasha's green eyes looked in his. 


End file.
